


Bronze Age

by JuliaTybalt



Series: Sanctuary/Rock [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Pre-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaTybalt/pseuds/JuliaTybalt
Summary: A series of interconnected one-shots establishing a friendship and later more between Hermione and Tony before he became Iron Man. How does a chance meeting at a charity ball change things for a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and a war-scarred genius with a magical secret?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Sanctuary/Rock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913758
Comments: 41
Kudos: 149





	1. All For Charity

Hermione Granger resisted the urge to press the champagne flute in her hand to her temple in order to relieve some of the pounding there.  _ Somehow _ she had let her cousins talk her into attending this charity gala, and she didn’t know why.

“Your father just  _ loves _ this charity, Herms.” Viola Granger said with a laugh. “Look at him talking with the regional director! I haven’t seen him so happy since he got back from Australia.”

_ Her parents. _ Right, that was why she had allowed herself to be dressed up like a doll, plucked and powdered like a roast goose, and suffering the rather  _ insufferable _ company of her cousins. Helen and Demetrius Granger had not yet quite forgiven her for removing their memories and sending them away while she had fought Voldemort. They tried to understand and so she tried to make an effort. An effort like taking the new liaison position with the Prime Minister’s Office between him and the Ministry, having her flat in a muggle area, going on horrendous blind dates with muggle sons of ‘old friends,’ and coming to charity events like this. 

“Well, it is an important cause, Vi.” Hermione said. 

“Yes, yes,” Regan Granger said dismissively. “But did you two notice?  _ Tony Stark _ is here.” Regan’s brown eyes were glancing around. “He’s the most eligible bachelor in the  _ world _ . Stark Industries is a billion dollar company!”

Hermione knew she should bite her tongue, but these gatherings were  _ stressful _ , even if she had enchanted her beaded bag to look like a fashionable beaded wristlet to match her dress. She was not only worrying about not exposing magic, she was uncomfortable with so many people, no-one she trusted at her back, she was uncomfortable in her outfit, in all the lies, and she lost control of her tongue, just a bit. “For God’s  _ sake _ , Regan! The man has doctorates in physics, mechanical engineering,  _ and _ electrical engineering, and all you think about is his  _ stock value _ ?”

“He’s also  _ gorgeous.”  _ Regan defended herself. “And a billionaire. He’s practically Mr. Darcy.”

“You completely missed the point of Jane Austen.” Hermione said, pressing her fingers to her temple with a sigh. “Lizzie didn’t marry Darcy because he made £10,000 a year.” 

“I think the lake had more to do with  _ that _ .” Viola giggled in agreement. “Colin Firth is a national treasure.” She poked Hermione gently. “Come on, don’t say you wouldn’t mind climbing Mr.-Three-PhDs like a tree.”

“Doctor.” Hermione corrected, much like she did when Ron and Harry called Professor Snape just  _ ‘Snape _ .’ “And he’s done amazing things for the underprivileged. He funded a children’s wing at a hospital, and  _ created _ a charity.”

“Come on, would you really be interested in a bloke just because he was smart, Herms? The money and looks definitely matter.” Regan said, sipping her champagne.

Hermione sniffed. “I’d rather spend a day discussing the nature and theoretical usage of ultrahigh-energy particles with someone than spending their money.” She didn’t know why she was spending so much time and energy defending someone she had never met. Some of it likely had to do with her intense dislike of her cousins, as much as she cared about them, but that wasn’t all of it. She knew what fame did to people, and while he was a known casanova, Hermione still respected his mind and expertise. “And don’t call me Herms. It’s  _ Hermione _ .”

“And that’s why you can’t keep a man.” Regan replied, eyes hard. “You’re too much,  _ Hermione. _ ”

Hermione ignored how much that barb hurt, pulling on every ounce of posh pushed into her before Hogwarts. “Why would I want to keep someone who can’t keep up with me?” She asked, instead, flouncing off to the nearby bar.

* * *

Tony Stark didn’t like London. It rained too often, but there were some breakthroughs happening at Stark Industries which involved meetings at the London branch, and there were some legal issues that required him present. So, in London he was. This particular charity event had been pushed by Obadiah, so he went.  He was generally good at keeping an ear out while he drank and socialized and was very rarely surprised by the gossip at these parties, especially about him. He had been on his way towards the bar after a few dances, when he heard his name and slowed his steps only slightly. Comments on his wealth and his looks were nothing new.

Someone bringing up his genius in this kind of environment, instead of at an academic affair, was surprising and he spared a glance over to the woman stringently reminding her companions of his proper title. It made him curious, and he found a spot to eavesdrop. Curiosity was one of his many flaws. He honestly wasn’t bothered by the two women talking about his money or his looks, he surrounded himself with many of those women. They were a dime a dozen. The other woman, however, was strange. She had no idea he was listening, so she wasn’t talking about ultrahigh-energy particles to catch his attention after an internet search of physics puzzles. 

She wasn’t a supermodel, but she was pretty, in an almost wholesome way. It was her eyes, though, that caught his attention from his hiding spot. It took him a moment to wonder why, as she snapped at the other two, before he realized the shade reminded him of a good scotch. He would have walked away with nothing but a story to tell Happy later, if it hadn’t been for the retort of one of the women and the  _ expression _ in those eyes as his petite defender was told she was “too much.”

Tony Stark had been “too much” his entire life. Too much and yet never enough, pushed off on ‘ _ tinkering projects _ ’ while Howard worked and then later boarding school, too much for his few attempts at friendships and relationships in college. He knew how that felt, and well, he was heading to the bar anyway. He followed the steel-spined, too-much woman, and smiled to himself as she tossed back a shot of whiskey. 

“Double.” He said, turning his glass over to the bartender, sliding into the space beside her. “And another shot for the lady.”

* * *

Hermione was mostly in her own mind, mulling over the well-placed jab from Regan. It had quickly become family gossip that the plus one she had intended to bring with her when this ball was announced some months ago, was not here. She and Ron had rather explosively broken up, and she didn’t regret it, but she rather hated the loneliness and awkwardness it had created. She still had Harry, but it was awkward, as he and Ginny were trying to make a go of it, and Ginny, well, she knew her brother’s flaws, but she placed a lot of the blame on Hermione for not being what Ron needed, never mind that Ron wasn’t what  _ she _ needed. They were still friends, but the friendships were strained. Sadly, all of Hermione’s relationships were strained. She always felt alone, out of place, whether in the muggle world or the wizarding one. 

Which was why she didn’t realise the person buying a drink ‘for the lady,’ was for her until the bartender was filling her shot glass. She turned in surprise. “Oh no, I couldn’t, I picked a very expensive whiskey and…” She stopped in surprise when she saw who was sitting next to her. 

“Attractive and good taste in liquor? I may just have to convince you to leave your date.” Tony replied, with a smile. “Don’t worry about the price, it’s all for charity, right?”

“I suppose so....” Hermione said, smiling despite herself, and taking the shot anyway. “Luckily for you, I don’t have a date.”

“Now that’s a travesty.” Tony said, sipping his scotch. He smiled at her. “I’m Tony Stark.”

Hermione smiled back at him, glad he just didn’t assume she would know who he was, though she wouldn’t blame him if he did. “Hermione Granger. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Stark. I found your paper on dissipationless plasma equations quite illuminating.” 

He laughed at the joke. “Tony, please. And what is it you do, Hermione?”

Hermione gave him a fake smile. She really did hate her job. It was very hard to feel as though she was doing any good, pushing paperwork between the two ministries and acting as the Prime Minister’s pet witch. “I’m a liaison to the Prime Minister.” She said, latching on to her cover story. 

Tony Stark, however, was the first person she had encountered who was not impressed. “Sounds boring.”

“Dreadfully.” Hermione admitted with a laugh. “But my parents wanted me close by after my brief stint in the military.”

That  _ did _ surprise Tony. He worked with a lot of military men and she did not seem the type. “You seem a bit young for the military.”

“I was only in the service a year before I was medically discharged.” Hermione explained, sticking to the cover story. It was close to the truth, she supposed. “So now I push papers and pretend not to be bored out of my mind.”

Tony grinned at her. “Well, since I don’t have to fight off a jealous boyfriend, what do you say to a dance?” He felt something twist at how surprised she was by the offer, the surprise and doubt on her face were enough to make him remember times when he felt that unsure. 

Why?” Hermione asked, completely unsure why the billionaire had chosen to take an interest in  _ her. _ He was a muggle, so it certainly wasn’t because of her own celebrity status, and given the women he was usually pictured with, it definitely wasn’t because she was his type. “You could have any woman here.”

“I don’t know any other women here I could talk with about my work.” Tony said easily. “Dance with me, Hermione.”

It might have been the whiskey, but she smiled as she took his extended hand. It was all for charity, after all. 


	2. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets with Ginny, and then there is mid-date Scrabble.

It was a rare treat to meet up with Ginny at the open-air cafe in Holyhead. Things had been tense between them after the implosion of Hermione and Ron’s relationship, but two days ago, Ginny had come back, promising that their friendship was still there, and ‘all men are shite.’ It was a sentiment Hermione shared at the time, and they had hugged.

It was still a little awkward, as this was their first meeting since that reconciliation, and they both tip-toed around the elephant in the room that was Ronald Weasley, but Ginny was bursting with excitement at the  _ chance _ she might start in the Harpies next game and was much more interested in talking about  _ that _ then her brother. 

“You should come to dinner at Grimmauld!” Ginny invited, late in the afternoon, as the waiter came by  _ again _ to refill their water and pointedly ask if they needed anything, obviously unwilling to give up her partner in gossip after the rather shocking news that Percy had had a  _ date _ . “I know Harry misses you, as busy as both of you are. We can head there now, if you like.”

“I’d love to, Gin, but I have a date.” Hermione said, glancing at her watch. 

The temperature dropped several degrees as Ginny gawped at her. “You have a  _ date _ ?” Ginny repeated. “Does Ron know?”

“Ron and I haven’t spoken since the break-up, so no.” Hermione said, wincing slightly at the tone in her voice. 

“Why haven’t I heard about this?” Ginny asked. “The  _ Prophet _ knew the minute Harry and I were out the door on our first date back together. Who is he? ”

Hermione sighed. “Gin, this is the first time we’ve really talked in  _ months _ .” She frowned, her mouth twisted into a moue of distaste. “As for my date, it’s not serious. We’re only keeping each other company. He’s only in the country for two more days.”

Ginny’s mouth dropped into a shocked ‘o’, eyebrows crawling toward her hairline. “Is it Viktor?”

Hermione laughed at that. “No, he’s American.”

“Did you meet him at the Ministry? Is he handsome?”

Hermione thought back to the light in Tony’s eyes right before his lips had pressed against hers. “Gorgeous,” she admitted wryly. “Tall, dark, and handsome, and he knows it.” She couldn’t quite resist rolling her eyes up slightly. “Those  _ arms _ , Gin, I swear to Godric.”

Ginny smiled, but there was an edge to it. “Best you ever had?”

Hermione let out a hiss of air at that. “Tony makes me feel wanted, which is new.”

“Ron loved you!” Ginny objected despite herself.

“Love was never the problem, Gin.” Hermione said sadly. “We loved each other. We just didn’t work.”

Ginny huffed. “Does he work for the MACUSA?” 

Hermione gnawed on her lip for a moment. “Actually, he’s a muggle.”

Ginny looked shocked. She made several faces, before breaking her silence. “Hermione, you know  _ we _ don’t care, but people are beginning to talk.”

Hermione felt ice in her veins. “Oh? And what are  _ people _ saying?”

Ginny didn’t look like she wanted to answer, but Gryffindor until the end, she plowed through it. “You broke up with Ron, you haven’t been seen with anyone or anywhere in our world for  _ ages _ , you live in the muggle world, you work in the muggle world…”

“For the Ministry!” Hermione objected. 

“Still.” Ginny said, shaking her head. “It doesn’t look good, and the people who are still quietly purist are whispering that you’re a perfect example of muggleborns not staying here.”

Hermione dug her nails into her palms. “Harry’s working all hours as an Auror, you’re constantly training, Luna’s on an expedition, Neville is in the midst of his apprenticeship… I am not parading for people who don’t think I’m  _ witch enough.” _

“I’m not saying you should.” Ginny said, holding her hands up. “I just thought you should know what some of the people are saying. As far as I’m concerned, sod the world, but I know  _ you  _ care.

Hermione responded with only a growl. How much more would the world ask of her?

* * *

The middle of the night finds Hermione Granger in an expensive apartment in the London Stark Industries building, half drunk on wine, dressed in an overlarge t-shirt, and placing the last letters of  _ ‘whizbang’ _ on the scrabble board. “Seventy-six points,” she grinned, not caring that her hair was mussed from the previous activities of the night. 

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “Your brain is something else.”

“Just my brain?” Hermione asked, flirtatiously, trying for sexy and not insecure, unsure of how successful she actually was in doing so. 

“Definitely not.” Tony replied. It had been a long time since he had seen a woman more than once, not because he was a cad, though many would argue the point, but because he didn’t like attachments. People always left, and it was easier if he drove them away. Still, he was only here for a few days more, and it would be nice to have someone he  _ liked _ read his research now and then. He also understood her hidden diffidence after seeing her scars. “I’m still contemplating the best way to steal you away for the company.”

“To  _ keep  _ you company or  _ for  _ your company?” Hermione asked, with an arched brow.

“Yes.” Tony replied with a smirk. “Have I convinced you yet?”

Hermione smiled but shook her head. “You’d get bored.” She predicted, shaking her head. “And Stark Industries doesn’t need me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Does it always have to be about need?” He asked, not addressing the very probable fact that he would get bored. He always did. It was why he was so focused on enjoying himself when he could. Boredom was quick and pleasure all too fleeting. “The world’s always on those overworked shoulders, what about what Hermione  _ wants _ ?”

Hermione didn’t have an answer for that. She picked up her new tiles. “I won’t say I’m not tempted, sometimes I get tired.”

“Sometimes you just gotta say screw the world.” Tony replied, reaching over to brush a curl out of her face. 

Hermione tilted her head into his hand. “I can’t decide if all my friends would love you because you get me out of my office, or hate you because you’re my living embodiment of temptation.”

“It’s a gift.” Tony drawled. “Why don’t I remind you what a  _ whizbang _ I can be.” He leaned into her, pressing a kiss to the column of her throat. “If I didn’t I might fail my job as your living embodiment of temptation.”

“Tony…” Hermione groaned as his mouth continued to move. “This isn’t going to convince me you know.”

“Maybe I just want your pleasurable company.” Tony replied, hand sliding underneath his t-shirt that covered her skin. “Is that so bad?”

Hermione didn’t answer in words. 


	3. Paralyzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a meeting while Hermione gets dragged out to a club.

It was Tony’s last night in London and so far, he was spending it bored out of his skull. Obie had been handling most of the business talk while he kept an ear out, smiled, and shook hands when he was supposed to. This meeting was terribly boring, and he was getting antsy.

There was a lull in conversation as the Secretary of State for Defence and the Secretary of State for International Trade discussed numbers. Tony, being Tony, turned to the Prime Minister with a frown. “No Hermione tonight?” He had hoped to at least have someone to  _ flirt _ with during this meeting, but the Prime Minister had brought someone else with her convoluted title.

“Oh, no!” The Minister said, and then seemed to correct. “Well, that is…”

“Hermione’s out on the town tonight, actually.” The man that had apparently replaced her, explained. “She’s at some club around Elephant and Castle. Her friends decided to drag her out. I insisted on covering. She doesn’t get out as much as she should.”

“Hmm.” Tony hummed, as if it didn’t matter, tapping on his phone and silently getting Jarvis to figure out which club she was visiting. It would certainly be more entertaining than this meeting. “That’s a shame.”

“I wasn’t aware you knew each other.” The man said, with calm that hid something. Not jealousy, Tony was very familiar with that, but something else. That was interesting.

“We met at a charity gig a few days ago. She attended with her family. She was one of the only attendees with a brain, it was refreshing.” Tony said dismissively. “Mr…?”

“Kingsley Shacklebolt.” The man introduced himself, holding out a hand to Tony. 

Tony didn’t shake hands, but he nodded slightly, only to be distracted by Jarvis offering up a positive result. He leaned towards Obie. “You still need me, Obie?” 

Obadiah glanced sideways at Tony, and the British delegation, who looked as if they didn't know whether or not to be insulted. It was probably best if a distracted, bored Tony went elsewhere. “I think we’ve got it from here, Tony.” He replied. “Remember, we leave in the morning.”

“Got it.” Tony said, up out of his chair and heading for the door before the sentence was finished. “Good to meet everyone.” He had  _ some _ manners at least, few though they were. “God save the queen and all that.”

* * *

Hermione was regretting being talked into this. It was utterly ridiculous that to fight the idea that she was ‘ _ too muggle _ ’ she was out with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender -- at a  _ muggle club. _ Granted, they had gone through Diagon Alley first, and a few intrepid photographers had taken pictures, which she supposed was all that mattered, but she had been forgotten,  _ again _ . Neville was too sweet and not at all interested in brassing off a drunken Ron to ask her to dance, Parvati was off doing her social butterfly thing, while Harry and Ginny as well as Ron and Lavender were on the floor coupled up, and in Ron and Lavender's case, going for a bit too much show in her opinion. 

Which left her, predictably, in a club, dancing alone. She sighed, thinking she should have brought a book, when she felt hands on her hips. She startled, but was surprised when her instinct wasn’t to strike, until she heard the voice and felt the breath on her ear. “I suppose I can’t blame you for playing hooky from the meeting to come to a club, but did it have to be so damn pretentious?”

Hermione’s breath caught, and despite herself, she fit her body against his, looping an arm up around his neck as he moved them to the beat, her back flush with his hard chest. “I didn't choose the club. How did you know I’m skiving off a meeting?” She managed, a little breathless. 

Tony chuckled at that, nipping at her ear in punishment. “Because  _ I _ was stuck in that meeting, and I’d rather look at you than Shakesbolt.”

Hermione’s gasp came out as half a moan instead, and she turned in his arms to look at him, still in one of those designer suits. “I didn’t know you’d be there.” She managed, apologetically. “My friends insisted I come with them.”

“Friends, hmm?” Tony said, as they danced to the heavy beat of the club, very differently than the dance at the charity gala, but he was definitely not complaining. “They seem to have left you all alone.”

“That happens more than I’d like to admit.” Hermione admitted, especially since she and Ron had broken up. “Most of them are coupled up.”

“So no-one will notice if I whisk you back to my apartment for one last  _ dance _ before I head back to California?” Tony murmured, running his lips up the column of her throat. “I leave in the morning, and as much fun as this is, I’m imagining you back on my sheets.”

Hermione smiled at him, a smile that was genuine -- not artificial and meant to seduce the billionaire playboy. He liked that about her. “Let me tell someone I’m heading out, so they don’t put the cops out on us.” 

She glanced around as they danced, until she spotted someone. “Parvati!” She called over the music, moving them over toward three people dancing. 

The girl in the middle of the trio raised her head, a question on her face. “Hermione?”

“I’m heading out.” Hermione replied, shivering slightly as Tony’s hand snaked up her side. 

“Shall I check in at your place later?” Parvati asked, eyes wide. 

“Don’t bother.” Tony advised, smiling at her, though he wasn’t focused on the woman at all. “We’re heading back to my place.”

“I’ll stop by at lunch tomorrow.” Hermione promised. 

Parvati nodded, seemingly thrilled. “It’s about time you moved on from ginger and freckled. Have fun.”

“I’ll make sure she does.” Tony replied, guiding Hermione away and off the dance floor.

“Night, Parvati!” Hermione called, laughing as they headed toward the door, only to get distracted by a kiss that stole her sanity. It was Tony’s last night in London, which meant that after tomorrow her little fling was over, but she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
